<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白色情人節的火黃 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550097">白色情人節的火黃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as title 甜到蛀牙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白色情人節的火黃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　百無聊賴地，黃瀨看著火神在半開放式的廚房內忙碌。從剛才自己拿著備用鑰匙開門進來時，對方就只是招呼自己一聲後繼續忙碌，硬是把自己晾著不管。</p><p>　　雖然我們也是熟到不需要特別招待了啦。無聲地咧嘴笑了笑，黃瀨走進了廚房，掏了掏口袋，拿出個小巧的東西：「小火神張嘴──」</p><p>　　斜眼看見黃瀨拆掉包裝紙抵在自己嘴邊的糖果，火神嗤地一笑，卻轉過了臉繼續忙碌：「你自己吃吧。」</p><p>　　「欸、這可是白色情人節的回禮啊！」有些疑惑地看著對方，發現火神真的沒有意思要接過，黃瀨只得無奈地將糖果扔進自己的嘴裡。</p><p>　　一個月前的情人節，因為實在搞不清楚兩個男孩子該怎麼過，最後還是選擇彼此交換了巧克力作為打球後的小小額外活動。既然兩方都送了對方巧克力，那白色情人節不就都該回禮嗎？</p><p>　　抱著這樣的心態卻沒有被收下，黃瀨有些不解地退後些，免得妨礙火神的動作。一直望向對方的眼神卻透漏著「到底怎麼回事」的訊息。</p><p>　　這個傢伙到底有沒有交往的自覺啊。火神雖然看來粗野，但在小地方的心思卻相當細膩。他將大碗放入裝滿冰塊的盆子內，還是好心開示了答案：「不要拿發給女孩子的東西唬弄我。」</p><p>　　「欸、欸欸……小火神你、你怎麼……？」</p><p>　　「我們班有女生上個月特地去海常送禮，這個月當然不會放過你。」想起黃瀨即使和自己交往了也從沒斷過收女孩子禮物的行為，火神才不信那些什麼模特兒工作需求的藉口，但也沒太把這種事看很重：</p><p>　　「總之今天你不用送我，雖然上次也是用買的，但好歹高級多了。」</p><p>　　看著火神嘖嘴回味的樣子，黃瀨忍不住笑了出來：「當然啦。這次的糖果要發好多人的，我不能買太貴啊。」</p><p>　　「不過情人節的巧克力……我只發給小火神一個唷。」全然不提自己倒是收了一堆，黃瀨看對火神不是真的生氣，立刻得寸進尺地磨磨蹭蹭上前尋求肢體接觸。</p><p>　　「沒價格又沒心意的東西不要拿來給我，我可不是廚餘筒。」開始收拾起電動打蛋器與碗盤，火神連個眼神也不給黃瀨。</p><p>　　「喔──小火神想要吃我做的？」</p><p>　　發現對方惡意曲解自己的意思，火神立刻轉頭辯解，沒發現自己著了黃瀨的道、還是讓視線彼此對上：「少來了。你自己做的超難吃啊。」</p><p>　　想起原本自己野心勃勃，還請火神教自己作巧克力，但最後的結果還是慘不忍睹，只得買個昂貴的成品作代替，黃瀨有些不服氣地嘟了嘟嘴：「不要我作的就算啦，我送別人算了。」</p><p>　　「不甘心什麼啊，作料理可不是說模仿就能模仿的。」把廚具清洗乾淨，火神端著做好的東西，示意黃瀨別還待在廚房。</p><p>　　「重點是後面那句吧！小火神無所謂我把巧克力送給別人嗎？」發現對方重點全然錯誤而沒有收到效果，黃瀨心急地跟上火神，只差沒扯住對方的衣擺。</p><p>　　「少來了，你最愛的是我吧。」聳聳肩，火神轉頭自信地挑起眉角，將手中的碗放到茶几上，在沙發旁落坐。</p><p>　　「嗚！也太……直接……！」雖然說話輕浮但終歸是不太習慣歸國子女的直球，黃瀨霎時臉紅無語，好一陣子才轉移話題：「那、那小火神送我的份呢！既然我情人節有給你的話……」</p><p>　　「喔，就那個。」指指桌上的小碗，火神表示那就是給黃瀨的情人節回禮。</p><p>　　「這、鮮奶油？」看著碗裡裝滿的白色鮮奶油，黃瀨伸手沾了點嚐嚐，是非常順口的甜味：「好歹給我湯匙吧……」</p><p>　　「不用湯匙啊。」火神一笑，直接公佈了自己到底要送什麼『回禮』：「那等下是要塗在你身上的。」</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小火神主廚上菜囉！└(゜∀゜└)(┘゜∀゜)┘</p><p>其實因為現實各種原因這幾天根本沒辦法寫東西……</p><p>除此之外還有個遠因就是因為白色情人節是我滿月紀念日←</p><p>沒道理沒人幫我慶祝我還要替人寫賀文啊&lt;( \ _ / )&gt;</p><p>但總之還是寫啦！主要是想要寫一下那種帶點輕浮卑鄙感的黃瀨</p><p>總覺得即使交往了也還是會無意識彰顯雄性本能的黃瀨有點兒可愛，雖然送他本命巧克力的摸補女同學滿可憐的就是了……</p><p>如無意外應該會有更遲的白情黑黃_(｡⊿°｣∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>